The Pokemon Chronicles
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: Join Alvin Reynolds and his friends on their journey through the Pokemon world, learning valuable lessons about life, friendship and the power everyone has inside of them.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Chronicles

Prologue

Sasha Campbell looked up at the house she and her parents were stood out in front of. Her father had his arm around her mother's shoulder, Sasha glanced up to her parents and back to the house

"I don't like it" she complained

"Why not honey?" Bruce asked his daughter

"I miss Unova. I miss my friends"

"Aww, sweetie, this will be for the best and maybe once we've settled in we'll finally get a dog okay?"

"Fine" Sasha sighed

Three weeks later

Alvin Reynolds stood out in his back yard, Eevee at his feet and a Pokeball in his hand.

"Go Eevee, catch the ball!" Alvin laughed throwing the ball and watching Eevee chase off after it, followed closely by a Rockruff, Lilliepup, Poochyenna and a Houndour as Alvin threw out more Pokeballs for them to all chase. They all came back to him with mouths full of Pokeballs, dropping them at his feet so he can throw them for them all again.

"ALVIN! Dinner time" Cindy Reynolds called out to her young son.

"Coming mom" Alvin yelled back

"Come on guys, let's get dinner" Alvin smiled at the puppy Pokemon and Eevee. Alvin made his way back into the kitchen to his father on the phone

"Hello? Reynolds Pokemon Breeding" Chris Reynolds answered

"Yep, okay, yes we do, tomorrow? What time woud be good for you? One in the afternoon? Sure that works for us. Okay, see you tomorrow, Thank you"

"Who was that dad?" Alvin asked as his father sat down next to him

"A new family are coming to see about buying a puppy"

The next day

Bruce, Mabel and Sasha knocked on the door to Reynolds Pokemon Breeders. Chris answered the door and invited them inside, Alvin looked up from where he was playing with Eevee . Noticing Sasha at her parent's side, she spotted him and walked over to him

"HI, I'm Sasha" she greeted, sitting down next to Alvin

"I'm Alvin, and this my buddy Eevee" Alvin replied

"Aw he's cute" Sasha smiled

"So are you new here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here from Unova"

"Oh okay, will you be starting school next week?"

"Yeah, kinda nervous about it"

"Hope you'll be in my class"

"Thanks, me too"

"So what kinda puppy are your parents thinking of getting?"

"I dunno"

"Sasha... Wanna come over here and pick a puppy out?"

"Sure mom" Sasha replied

"See you soon Alvin?"

"See ya" Alvin answered. Sasha stood up and made her way back over to where her parents were stood talking to Alvin's father in front of a pen of thirty or so puppy Pokemon. Sasha looked at them all carefully before deciding on a small Lilliepup that was jumping up and down at the edge of the pen trying to lick her face.

"Hello there" Sasha giggled as the Lilliepup cleared the wall of the enclosure and jumped into her lap, standing on hind legs to lick her face

"I think this little one likes you" Chris commented

"Mom, dad, can we get this one please?" Sasha asked, indicating the puppy in her lap

"Seeing how much this one seems to like you I think it's the only choice" her mother agreed. Bruce and Mabel settled up the price with Chris Sasha went back over to talk to Alvin some more while she waited for her parents.

One week later

Alvin took his seat in his school classroom. When everybody was in their seats, their teacher came in accompanied by someone that Alvin recognised immediately, it was Sasha.

"Good morning class" Ms Winchester greeted her Kindegarden class

"Good morning Ms Winchester" Her class replied back in unison

"Before we start todays lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student who will be joining our class, I'd like you all to meet Sasha Campbell, who's just moved to Kalos from the Unova region. Now dear would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Ms Winchester asked, turning her attention to Sasha

"Hi, my name is Sasha Campbell, I'm 6 years old and I have a brand new puppy Lilliepup and so far I've only made one friend here in Kalos... Alvin"

A few of the kids had confused looks on their faces for a moment at the mention of Alvin's name

"Oh Eevee boy actually has a friend" one of the girls in the class yelled out when she figured out who Sasha meant by Alvin.

"Thank you dear, we hope you'll be happy here in our class, now why don't you take a seat next to Alvin and he'll be able to show you around later on" Sasha nodded and walked over to the empty chair and desk next to Alvin who had sunken down in his chair as the class started to laugh at him.

"Why are they all laughing at you Alvin?" Sasha asked

"Because I wanna be a Pokemon master and nobody thinks I can do it" Alvin admitted. Sasha nodded and glanced back at the girl who made the comment.

At recess Sasha, with Alvin in tow marched over to the girl who had started the class off laughing at Alvin.

"Hey, what's so wrong with being 'Eevee boy' as you called Alvin earlier?"

"That runty Eevee is his only friend and he thinks he's gonna be a big Pokemon master one day, it's silly. He's being silly"

"How is he being silly... Most people don't get their first Pokemon until their ten years old, he's already got his first. He could be a Pokemon master if he wants and I don't think it's very nice to tell him he can't do it" Sasha argued. The other girl was left speechless as Sasha led Alvin away to go and play on the other side of the playgroud.

 **Five years later**

"Good morning Mrs Campbell" Alvin, with his Eevee on his shoulder greeted as Sasha's mother opened the door to the young boy,

"Good morning Alvin, how many times have I told you, call me Mabel" Mabel told him, letting him in

"Okay... Mabel... Is Sasha up yet?" Alvin asked excitedly

"She is, hang on I'll just get her for you. Are you excited to be starting your journey today?" Mabel enquired

"Yeah, we're ready!" Alvin exclaimed

"Eevee Eev" Eevee mewed in agreement

"SASHA... Alvin's here waiting for you to go to Professor Cooks lab" Mabel called up the stairs to her daughter. Sasha answered by running down the stairs and sliding to a halt in front of her mother and best friend. She extended her fist to Alvin who answered by fist bumping her. Sasha and Alvin said goodbye to Mabel and walked out. Ready to head off to Professor Cooks lab to start their Pokemon journey.


	2. Starting out

Pokemon Chronicles

Starting out

Dendemille Town, Kalos Region

Alvin and Sasha left her house and headed back to Alvin's as he was promised a surprise before he set out on his Pokemon journey.

"What do you think the surprise will be?" Sasha asked

"I'm not sure. I hope it's something cool though!" Alvin answered, the two spent the rest of the short walk back to Alvin's house wildly speculating about what the surprise could be. Alvin led Sasha through a pack of excited puppy Pokemon playing out in his front garden.

"MUM, DAD, I'M BACK!" Alvin yelled out

"WE'RE OUT BACK" Cindy called back. Alvin and Sasha made their way out to the back garden where Chris and Cindy were with one of the older dog Pokemon they had... Chris's Growlith. Alvin and Sasha sat down next to Cindy and Alvin's little sister, Bethany.

"So... What's this surprise?" Alvin asked, feeling as excited as he did last Christmas when his parents brought him a brand new bike. Chris picked up a fire stone he had down by his side.

"This is my surprise" He smiled, gently pressing the fire stone against Growlith's forehead. A bright light enveloped the orange and black Pokemon as he began to evolve into Arcanine.

"Oh wow, that was so cool!" Alvin exclaimed

"Yeah, that was awesome" Sasha agreed

"We're gonna ride Arcanine all the way to Lumiose City" Chris announced. Cindy picked up a small, neatly wrapped present she'd had hidden behind her back. She handed it to Alvin, letting him know that this was her farewell present for him. He thanked her with a warm smile and opened the gift... It was the brand new Gyarados FC home shirt, complete with Alvin's favourite player's name and shirt number on the back of it... Grant Sullivan, 25. Alvin took off the top he was wearing and pulled on his brand new football shirt.

"Mum... Thank you" Alvin repeated. They all stood up, Alvin and Sasha gave Cindy a quick hug as she wished them all the best for their journey. Bethany held out to rucksack to the pair

"Here you go. It's full of food, Pokeballs, potions and other stuff you'll need" Bethany smiled, handing one to Alvin and one to Sasha

"Thanks Beth" Sasha smiled

"Thanks sis" Alvin added

"Alvin... I wanna go with you on your journey!" Bethany blurted out. Alvin was a little taken aback by the sudden outburst of his younger sister. He immediately looked to his parents for an answer to her request.

"She asked us before and we said we'll leave it up to you" Chris answered his sons questioning look. Alvin thought for a few moments before nodding

"Okay, you can come along"

"YAY! THANK YOU!" Bethany yelled out in glee.

Alvin, Sasha and Bethany climbed down from Chris' Arcanine outside of Professor Cook's lab. They walked in and let his receptionist know that they were here to see him. The three of them took a seat and waited with a group of kids from other towns who were also here to begin their Pokemon journey until Alvin and Sasha's names were called. They stood up and walked over to where Professor Cook was ready to welcome them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Cook, and you must be Alvin Reynolds and Sasha Campbell, both of Dendemille Town"

"Yep, that's right, pleased to meet you professor" Alvin answered respectfully

"Excellent, right this way" Professor Cook stepped aside to allow them into the next room

"Oh wow!" Sasha exclaimed. there in that room were twenty-one Pokemon all playing with each other unaware of Sasha or Alvin's presence.

"Okay, let's get down to it, would you like to choose your starter Pokemon?" Professor Cook asked the pair, they confirmed yes and began to walk around the room looking at all the different Pokemon, trying to decide on the perfect partner. Sasha settled fairly quickly on a Charmander, picking him up and bringing him over to Professor Cook, she received his Pokeball and returned him to it. Alvin was still looking around when Eevee jumped out of his rucksack where Alvin had placed her earlier. Alvin watched on in horror as Eevee made a bee line straight for a Fennekin that was on its own in the corner. After briefly sniffing each other they began to jump around and attempt to play with one another... Alvin turned around with a horrified look on his face, fearing that having Eevee would disqualify him from picking a starter Pokemon. The Professor read the young boy's expression and laid his fears to rest, telling him that his parents had rung ahead and explained the situation. Once Alvin had calmed himself back down he looked at how happy his Eevee and the Fennekin looked playing together.

"I've decided on my starter... I'd like the Fennekin please" Alvin announced.

Ike Town, Melemele Island, Alola Region

Drake Michaels met Professor Hussain on the outskirts of Ike Town.

"Are you ready cousin?" Professor Hussain asked

"As I'll ever be" Drake answered.

"Let's go then" Drake followed the professor into Ike town, to Kahuna Nani's, where the celebration of this years Pokemon trainers will begin once the group of children have chosen their starter Pokemon partners. After a small number of kids chose their partners it was Drake's turn, he knew immediately who he'd pick... The Pokemon he'd loved ever since he was a little boy. He chose Squirtle. He stepped back into line with Squirtle in his arms and waited for the rest of his peers to choose their Pokemon so the celebration could begin.

Pallet Town, Kanto Region

Annabel Kingston rested her head against the train window, watching the green blur as they passed through the Kanto countryside at high-speed. She was heading to Professor Root's laboratory in Pallet Town to begin her Pokemon journey.

"Next stop Pallet Town" came a ladies voice over the tannoy system

"Finally" Annabel muttered to herself, she stood up and stretched, finally happy to be leaving the packed carriage she was stuck on. She stepped out on to the platform and took a deep breath, relieved to be back in the fresh air after being stuck on that train for the past few hours. She left the train station and made her way to Professor Root's lab. Once there she found herself at the back of a large queue of kids around her age. All here for the same reason... To pick their starter Pokemon and start their Pokemon journey. Annabel spent her time trying to decide on the perfect partner Pokemon, she tried to discuss this with the children close to her but was mainly ignored. Hurt by the fact that she seemed to be the only person there not talking to anybody or making friends she never noticed how quickly the line was moving.

When it was finally Annabel's turn to go in and pick her starter, she walked in to the room where Professor Root was keeping the Pokemon. As she was one of the last, there wasn't many left and she had spotted a healthy looking Chespin and was about to ask about it when suddenly a tiny Pikachu jumped up at her, climbing up on to her shoulder. She began to giggle as the Pikachu started to playfully nibble on her ear. It was love at first sight for Annabel

"Professor Root. I'd like to choose Pikachu as my starter Pokemon" Annabel announced

"I'm not surprised... It looks like a case of love at first... Bite" Professor Root laughed.

Lumiose City, Kalos Region

Alvin, Sasha and Bethany left Professor Cook's lab, Pokeballs containing their brand new Pokemon safely tucked away in their bags. Chris was waiting for the three outside with Arcanine.

"Hey dad, we got our Pokemon" Alvin announced happily

"Well done, who did you both pick?" Chris asked. Alvin and Sasha took off their bags and quickly pulled out their Pokeballs

"Let's go..."

"Fennekin!" Alvin called out releasing his Pokemon

"Charmander" Sasha yelled, releasing hers. After getting Chris' approval both trainers called their Pokemon back.

"Sasha... Your parents were on the phone... They want you to go back home before you go off on your journey

"Okay. Can we go now?" Sasha asked

"Yep, it's why I waited around"

Back in Dendemille Town Sasha and Alvin, after showing off too both sets of their parents their new Pokemon were gifted with maps of the Kalos region to help them navigate their way on their journey and two Pokedexs to help keep records of all the Pokemon they'll see and catch. Finally after thanking them again for the gifts and a brief but tearful farewell Alvin and Sasha stood at the edge of town.

"Ready to go?" Sasha asked, extending her fist out to her best friend

"For this? I was born ready" Alvin asked, fist bumping her before they took their first steps on the road to becoming Pokemon masters.


	3. A Rocket Revival

Pokemon Chronicles

A Rocket Revival

Alvin and Sasha were stopped in their tracks by a call from behind them

"HEY! Wait for me" It was Bethany, Alvin's younger sister. Alvin and Sasha came to a halt and waited for Bethany to catch up.

"Sorry Beth" Alvin apologised, forgetting that he'd promised she could come along on the jouney

"Do you two have any idea on where you're gonna go from here?" Bethany asked in an annoyed huff.

"We were gonna go back to Lumiose City. I'm gonna win my first gym badge!"

"Lumiose City?"

"That's what I said Beth"

"You know you're going the wrong way right?"

"No we're not" Alvin retorted, looking down at his map. Bethany rolled her eyes, snatched the map from him and turned it the right way up and gave it back to him

"Oh... So we were" the trio got on to the right path andset off for Lumiose City.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Kalos region, a brother and sister had just cornered a young trainer.

"What Pokemon do you have on you?" The sister demanded

"J-just my Snivy and Pidove" the youngster stuttered, intimidated by the sibling pair.

"Your Snivy and Pidove?" The brother repeated in a mocking tone, the young boy nodded.

"Do you know who we are?" He added, the boy shook his head

"We're the Stark siblings Steven and Sadie. Our father runs the business world with Rocket Industries and we are Team Rocket and we're gonna run the Pokemon world, starting with your Pokemon" Sadie explained as Steven grabbed the boy by his shoulders

"Now... Give us your Pokemon... Twerp" he threatened. The young boy started to cry as he was forced to hand over his Pokeballs to the Stark siblings. Steven and Sadie grabbed the Pokeballs and ran off.

"Twerp? What kind of insult is twerp?" Sadie asked

"It was the first thing that came to my mind" Steven shot back at her.

"Oh well, at least we have the Pokemon, the first for Team Rocket" Sadie smirked

Alvin spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Eevee jumped down off of his shoulder, he made Sasha and Bethany stop. He turned around properly to see what had caught his attention.

"Oh wow, a Scatterbug! I'm gonna catch it" Alvin stated, Bethany and Sasha stopped and looked on.

"Eevee... Use tackle" Alvin called out. Eevee did as it was told and tackled the Scatterbug, the black insect Pokemon retaliated by trying to stop Eevee by using string shot to trip her up. She avoided this and used swift as instructed by her trainer Alvin. Having weakend the Scatterbug Alvin now threw a Pokeball at it trying to catch it and add it to his team. He, Sasha and Bethany watched on as the Pokeball shook a few times before becoming stationary, indicating that the catch had been successful.

"Alright! I caught a... Scatterbug!" Alvin yelled out gleefully, going over to pick the Pokeball up and to thank Eevee for her efforts.

"Woop woop, well done!"

"Nice one big bro"

After the excitement of Alvin's first Pokemon catch subsided they headed off to the nearest Pokemon centre to heal it back to full health. The girls agreed, Sasha pulled out her Pokedex and scrolled through for the closest centre to their location.

"There's one just down the road from here. It shouldn't take us too long to get there" She informed Alvin and Bethany. They nodded and then the three of them set off for their new destination... The Pokemon Centre.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Pokemon Centre. I'm Nurse Joy, how can I help you today?" Nurse Joy greeted the trio as they entered the Pokemon Centre.

"Hi nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon up for me please?" Alvin asked, handing her Scatterbug's Pokeball and allowing Eevee to jump down off of his shoulder.

"Certainly, what about your other Pokemon there?" Nurse Joy pointed at Fennekin's Pokeball still attached to Alvin's belt.

"He's not been involved in battle yet"

"Okay then, but feel free to release your Pokemon here and allow them a chance to relax outside of their Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Alvin and Sasha followed Nurse Joy's invitation and called out Fennekin and Charmander. Fennekin immediately jumped up into Alvin's arms, licking his face as a greeting causing Alvin to giggle

"Hiya Fennekin, you okay buddy?" Alvin asked

"Fenn- Fennekin" the fox Pokemon replied jumping down to the floor. Alvin led the group into the waiting room, took a seat and began to get to know his Fennekin.

"Hey! Look. Lumiose City is on TV" Bethany pointed at the TV screen, grabbing Alvin and Sasha's attention

"I wonder what for?" Sasha asked, getting up to turn the volume up

"... And just to recap the breaking news story... Stanley Stark, the CEO of Rocket Industries has returned to their office here in Lumiose City with the news that they now own the Pokeball factory to the north of Laverre City. We will have a full interview with Mr Stark later in the programme but the headline is the Pokeball factory has just joined a long list of large well-known Pokemon companies to be brought out by Mr Stark and Rocket Industries.


End file.
